


[All迪]电灯胆 09

by Xbacktingting



Category: All迪
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 09

#禁一切

 

迪丽热巴把易烊千玺推到了一旁，眸子里是决绝与狠厉，她指了指自己的左胸口，“千玺弟弟，不管怎样，我这里，从来没有你。”

易烊千玺也算是合格的演员，自九岁出道以来，历经浮沉，如今在娱乐圈也算混得风生水起，他懂得如何很好应对各种场合，他懂得如何及时的表情管理。只是这一次，他没忍住心疼，微微蹙眉，不过很快就恢复了平和的表情。

“姐姐，话别说的那么绝对。。”说完他穿好浴袍，回了隔壁自己的房间里。

易烊千玺反复的回想着刚才她说话的语气和神情，“没有我么？那我也绝不会让别人得到你。”

他拿起了电话，安排妥当之后，笑容在梨涡间荡漾开来。

 

 

热搜第一

迪丽热巴密会易烊千玺。

 

白敬亭把手机紧紧攥在手里，像是要把它捏碎于掌心。他给助理打了个电话，“推掉最近三天的通告，订一张去洛杉矶最早的机票。”  
助理刚想劝他要冷静，随便推掉工作，业内口碑会受到影响，可是刚要开口，电话里传来了嘟嘟的忙音。

白敬亭给热巴打了个电话，电话接听，是柔柔的小奶音，“喂？白敬亭。”  
他喜欢听她叫自己的名字，心情好了不少，用最温柔的语调说着“热热，你在那边好好工作，出了什么事情由我来处理。”  
热巴还不知道热搜的事情，只是略带疲惫的说了一声“好。”  
“那边应该是深夜了吧，你早点睡觉。熬夜对身体不好。晚安，热巴。”  
“谢谢你，白敬亭。晚安。”  
不管什么时候，疲倦了回头，他一直在她身后。这种被人护着关心着的感觉真好。

 

如果没有先入为主。

 

张艺兴当然看见了这条热搜，他不认为是她主动，因为上次她愿意在易烊千玺面前称自己为男朋友，就表明她对易烊千玺这个弟弟至少有一些厌恶。

他盯着照片里易烊千玺牵她的手，他恨不得马上把那只手剁下去，因为动怒，牵动了他腹部的伤口。这个结了痂的兴字，是她在他的身体上留下的印记。他想马上见到她，看看她有没有受欺负，他想立刻把她抱在怀里，抚慰她的心情，可是那么多人等着他录制节目，况且这件事怕是已经有人替他做了。

他不介意在这场好戏中，火上浇油。

他拨通了白敬亭的电话，“敬亭，别来无恙。”  
白敬亭在登机前接起了这个电话，“嗯，艺兴哥。”  
“我看了微博，毕竟也算是老朋友，你帮我向热巴问好。”  
“多谢艺兴哥挂念了。”  
“陆涵那边的事有动作了？”  
“马上就会有结果了，哥。”  
“那么易烊千玺这事，等你回国后我们再作商议，你先去陪热巴吧。”  
“好，谢谢哥。”

 

白敬亭一下飞机，就问了热巴助理，热巴酒店的所在地。他订了一束丁香花到她那里。花和人同时到达了她的房间门口，白敬亭轻轻敲门，里面没有人回应，白敬亭看了看刚调好的手表，这个时间热巴应该还在外面工作。他找来花瓶，蓄了水，把丁香花束插在花瓶里。

他坐在沙发上，拿起了一本杂志，看着热巴的专访，照片里的她高贵又艳丽，像株带刺的蔷薇，妖冶芬芳，令人着迷。

他抚着照片里她的泪痣，好像有人叫他们泪痣cp。他今天特意带着金丝线框的眼镜，在她身边待了这么多年，他了解她的喜好，斯文败类的类型。金红色的阳光透过落地窗照在他的身上脸上，把白色的衣服映衬得很高级。

迪丽热巴刷开房门，闻到了丁香花的香味，谁对丁香有执念呢，不用猜都能想得到。她进入房间，虽然在意料之中，但还是惊艳于他风度翩翩的书卷气。

白敬亭余光瞟到了她进来的身影，算好时机，抬眸。眼底一片深情。他开口极尽温柔，“热热，我来晚了，让你受委屈了。”  
说着他起身环住了热巴，这一次，热巴没有推开他。

如果这样能算是补偿。

 

白敬亭闻着她身上甜甜的清香，声音有些沙哑，“热巴，真的很感激。”

哪怕这只是你给的梦境。

白敬亭带着热巴坐到了沙发上，让她坐在自己的腿上。他轻轻在她耳边呼气，她觉得有些痒，回头看着他。他拿出手机，拍了几张他们的自拍，靠在一起显得很亲密。

 

他选了一张发了微博，配文：“我陪我媳妇儿出来工作，扯上千玺弟弟算怎么回事儿？”

桃色新闻不攻自破，易烊千玺在微博下面评论，“小白哥和热巴姐要一直幸福呀。” 千玺评论完，阴沉着脸。白敬亭，我们走着瞧。 

白敬亭也算是纯情，未经人事的他，在抱着热巴的时候，下身不争气的起了反应。热巴自然感受到了他的不同，她脸有些红，赶紧起身，低着头。白敬亭开口打开了这个僵局，“额，热巴，对不起，我不是那个意思的，我真的，我发誓。” 热巴看着他自责又难受，还担心着她的表情，心里有一些内疚。本就是利用了他，他却还是这样，护着她，尊重她。他和他们不同。即便他知道她早就不那么干净，即便他知道她不再是与他初遇时的那个女孩，他还是对她这样爱惜。

热巴轻轻地闭上眼睛，睫毛微颤，一滴眼泪生生憋了回去。

 

既然心没法在你这里。  
她轻声说，“白敬亭，我想给你。”

 

白敬亭站了起来，有些激动，又有些小心翼翼。他怕自己没有听清，又怕再问出口她便改了主意。他试探着吻了吻她的脸颊，她靠上前，吻着他的脖颈算作回应。他再也控制不住内心的欣喜，吻住了她的嘴唇。两舌相抵，她感受得到白敬亭生涩又小心。她大胆的回吻着他，直到被抽干了力气。

他轻轻地把她放在床上，虔诚得如同对待一件国宝级的艺术品，他怕她痛，所以做足了前戏。他从她的额头一路吻到她的小腹、耻毛，热巴被吻得发晕，双腿自然曲起。 

她看出了白敬亭的隐忍，她解开了她的腰带，白敬亭被这个动作撩拨得再也没了耐性，他释放出了自己的分身，重重地顶了进去。他吻着她胸前的红缨，一下又一下地把她填满又抽回。两个人的身体白里泛着微红，那是情与欲的特性。热巴舒服得呻吟着，这样的叫声撩拨着白敬亭，他加快了动作，与她共赴云雨。

 

热巴，我好像不再满足于远远地守护你。我想走进你心里，我想让靠近你的人，都死无葬身之地。

我想你属于我，你只能属于我。

 

吴磊当然也看到了这一系列的热搜，自她的鲜血滴在他脚边，她甩开他握紧的手，他就下定决心，一定要让白敬亭万劫不复。 

正思量着下一步的计划，易烊千玺的电话打了进来。 “三石哥哥。”  
“别这么叫我，我们没那么熟悉。”   
“磊哥何必防我，我又不是热巴姐的男朋友。今天的热搜你看了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“有何感想？”   
“如果能逃过法律，我想杀了白敬亭。”   
“哥哥的想法还真是和我不谋而合。”易烊千玺顿了顿，“不如哥哥我们合作？” 

夺我所爱者，必粉身碎骨。 

几天后热巴和白敬亭出现在机场，手挽手。白敬亭这几天落下了不少工作，他把迪丽热巴送回了住处，自己去赶工作。 白敬亭前脚刚走，易烊千玺后脚便拦住了迪丽热巴的去路。

“姐姐。”易烊千玺好听的低音带着点蛊惑，眼底有氤氲的水汽。  
热巴并不想理睬，转身后退，撞到了一个结实胸膛的怀里。  
“姐姐，还能躲到哪去呢？”声音有些熟悉，热巴抬头一看，是吴磊弟弟。  
热巴怎么也想不到，他们两个竟然会站在一起。她正要说些什么，就被吴磊和易烊千玺半架着带进了房间里。

易烊千玺进门去餐厅里倒了杯水，吴磊把热巴抱到床上，蹲下身替她脱去了高跟鞋。千玺端着水杯走了进来，“姐姐路途劳顿，应该很渴吧。”

热巴冷眼看着他们两个，“如果没什么事，两位弟弟可以出去，别打扰了我休息。”

“可是我们还有事，找姐姐谈谈。”吴磊看着她的泪痣，缓缓开口。

迪丽热巴挑眉一笑，“不知道两位情敌在一块，找我有什么事情谈。”

易烊千玺捏住她的小脸，掰开嘴巴，把水灌了进去，“姐姐可别挑拨我们的关系。”

迪丽热巴显然没有料到他的动作，呛了几口水，红裙上留下了几缕深色的水迹。易烊千玺俯身把她嘴角和脖子的水痕擦拭干净。  
千玺抱起热巴，让她坐在他的腿上，隔着布料，抚着她的身体，吴磊把她的双腿放在床上。她奋力踢着双腿，可是力量再大，也无法与两个男人抗衡。

易烊千玺的禁锢与抚摸让她不安的扭动着身体。她突然感觉下身似有凉风传来，是吴磊把她的丝袜连带着内内扯下。她有些顾首不顾尾，就这样被两个弟弟撩拨着。 易烊千玺拉开了她紧贴背部的裙子拉链，雪白的背部生了双好看的蝴蝶骨，任谁看了都会怜惜心动。易烊千玺一手禁锢住她的双手，另一手褪去了她的衣裙，吴磊配合着他的动作，把裙子从下面拽了下来。身上只剩下黑色蕾丝内衣的她十分的诱人。

易烊千玺从她的背后啃咬着她的锁骨，吴磊扶着她的腰，两根手指搅进了她的身体。迪丽热巴只觉得脑子烧得失去了理智，尽管内心是不愿的，身体却因为他们灌下的药物热得发烫。吴磊的手指搅动着，被吸得很紧，她下面已经湿透的彻底，吴磊拔出手指牵出了缕缕银丝。吴磊脱下裤子，跪坐在床上，用两腿顶开了她搅紧的双腿。

双腿突然张开让她很不习惯，更觉得身下空虚。他迫不及待地把下面的分身送了进去，细碎又妖媚的呻吟从她的喉咙里漾出，易烊千玺看着这场春宫，不能满足于对她的爱抚，他握着她的手，在自己的分身上来回撸动。吴磊加快速度撞击着她的敏感点，两人一起到达了顶峰，冰凉的敬业射进了她的身体。这边易烊千玺也随着越来越快的律动而敬关失守，射了她满手。他把他的手指头放进了她的嘴里，想让她尝一尝他的味道。

腥咸的滋味让她又兴奋又恶心。这时两人把她调转过来，跪趴在床上，白浊的敬业从她的下面断断续续的流淌出来，这样的场面刺激着易烊千玺的神经，他再也忍不住，把涨的青筋突起的分身顶了进去，有了刚才交欢爱液的润滑，他顺利的到达了她的最深处，猛烈，狙击。热巴不像刚才那般压制着自己的声音，药物已经完全弥散至周身各处，理智全无。

她叫得动听又撩人，吴磊把又重新石更起来的下身堵在了她的嘴里，温热又紧致的口腔令他舒服得忍不住低吼，他抓着她的头发不断地顶弄。上下两个小嘴都被塞得满满的，本能的呻吟都被堵了回去，只能发出呜呜的声音，口水也从嘴角流了出来，窒息带来的快感蔓延至全身，终于三个人一同到达了最高点，白色液体射满了床单和热巴的身体。他们贪婪地亲吻着她的身体，在她的身上留下痕迹。

 

他们为热巴穿上内衣，用事先带来的绳子捆住了热巴的双手双脚，用一条黑布蒙住了她的眼睛，然后关门离去。热巴想挣脱绳索，可是绳子系得很紧。

他们时间算得很准，十分钟以后，有人刷开了房门，只不过这个人不是白敬亭，而是张艺兴。  
他走进卧室，找到了她的所在。他看着这样的热巴，心里狠狠地痛着。他攥紧拳头，问了句，“是白敬亭？”  
热巴摇了摇头。  
“吴磊？”  
“还有易烊千玺。”  
张艺兴怒火中烧，不过在很快的时间内恢复了冷静。

他不吸烟，却随身带着包烟，以应对各种各样的场景。他亲吻着她的嘴巴，以示抚慰。他点燃了香烟，按住了她的手臂，“宝贝，委屈你了。”

他把燃烧着的香烟头按在了热巴的手臂和胸前，留下了很明显的烧伤痕迹。热巴痛的浑身颤抖，流出了眼泪。张艺兴又亲吻了她的脸颊，“宝贝，我爱你。再等等，再等等。”他重复了两次，也像是说给自己听。

 

他为她盖好被子，然后关门离去。热巴被烟头烫得很痛，手脚也因为捆束而酸痛发木，她扭动着身体试图解开绳子。

 

过了一会，白敬亭刷了门卡，打开了房门。白敬亭叫了几声热巴，房内除了窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，没有人回应。他跑向卧室，看见了被子里有动着的东西。

他掀开被子，看到了热巴被绳子勒着，满身的吻痕，以及床单上，还没有干的液体。他看见她身上又被烟头灼烧过的痕迹。 他心里愤怒得发狂，是谁要如此虐待他捧在手心里的宝贝。他赶紧为热巴解开绳子和布条，搂着她，轻轻拍着她的肩膀。他控制自己不因为气愤而发抖，极力压制住怒气，“谁干的？”

迪丽热巴的声音颤抖，带着哭音，“吴磊和易烊千玺。”  
他擦去她的眼泪，紧紧搂她在怀里，像要把她融进自己的身体。

 

动我所爱者，必死无疑。


End file.
